


The unthinkable

by Meero94



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Connor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is most decidedly not jealous. Not at all. Not even a little bit.<br/><em> Except for how he really really is. <em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written very late at night for a tumblr prompt, and may therefore contain typos. Feel free to point those out if you find them!

Connor Walsh didn't do jealous, because to be jealous meant to be possessive about something or  _someone_. And he wasn't that. Not possessive about anyone, regardless of how adorable their stupid glasses were, and definitely not experiencing jealousy. In fact, the word didn't even make it into his dictionary. He wouldn't know jealous if it hit him in the face.

Which probably explained a lot about his current state. 

"Connor," Oliver sighed with what sounded, worryingly enough, like fond exasperation. He gave Connor an amused smile then raised his eyebrows. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. Thomas. New hotshot genius guy in your IT department," Connor tried to sound as bored as he could. He kept his eyes fixed on the DVD collection next to Oliver's TV, and only glanced at his not-boyfriend to emphasize just how  _bored_ he was. He prided himself on how good an actor he'd make. "He's very 'awesome' and the sun may or may not shine out of his ass. Did I forget anything?" 

Okay, so maybe he should cross acting off of his possible list of future careers. 

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I didn't say that last part but no. You pretty much summed it up." Oliver offered with mild confusion. He gave Connor one of his oh-god-I'm-dating-a-mad-person looks, and then tilted his head in question. He looked like a dismayed puppy and Connor really wanted to cuddle him. Or maybe strangle him. It was a fine line at the best of times. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, no," Connor offered with a sharp smile, doing his best to squash the heavy feeling in his stomach. "By all means, go on. I wouldn't want to miss what  _Thomas_ had for lunch." 

"I –" Oliver began, only to snap his mouth shut with a start. His eyes widened comically -Connor would have laughed in any other situation- and he seemed to bite down a smile with some effort. Connor could tell because he had to do the same around Oliver, on regular basis. "Are you.. I mean, you couldn't  _possibly_ be -"

"Be  _what?_ " Connor snapped, quickly resorting to his default mode of assholishness -as Laurel so graciously put it.

"Jealous!" Oliver exclaimed in triumph, his smile finally slipping free. Which really wasn't fair because Oliver had a smile that did strange things to Connor. He was a law student, for hell's sake, and he still couldn't argue with that smile directed at him. Oliver continued to beam at Connor, only tuning down the smile when Connor pinned him with one of his annoyed glares. In this case it was an embarrassed glare, but Oliver really didn't need to know that. 

"Or maybe not," Oliver shrugged in an obvious attempt at humoring the younger man. His lips twitched when Connor continued glaring at him, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. You're not jealous. I get it. You obviously don't have a reason to be anyway." 

"Don't I?" Connor asked before he could stop himself. He hated how small he sounded. Hated the trace of insecurity in his voice, and the nagging feeling that one day Oliver would realize how much better he could do and Connor would be left with another man walking out of his life. Because really, according to Connor's father and every other previously-important figure in his life, Connor wasn't worth anyone's time. It was the main reason he acted like a conceited dick half of the time. No one could hurt you if they didn't get close enough to be able to. 

"No, of course not," Oliver answered softly, looking somewhat incredulous. He spoke in a low tone and moved closer to Connor's side, his laptop now forgotten on the coffee table. He raised a hand to Connor's shoulder and cradled his jaw with the other one. It really terrified Connor; the kindness with which Oliver looked at him. No one has ever looked at him that way his entire life and it scared him, it did, but he looked back unflinching. "Connor, just because I talk about some guy at work doesn't mean that I like him. Or that I want to screw him. Because I  _love_  you and I don't-" Oliver paused, eyes widening in alarm, then scrambled to fix his slip. "No, wait. I mean, I don't. Not really that. But. Case in point, um, I obviously don't think that the sun shines out of any of Thomas's body parts. Because that would be ridiculous. And physically impossible. And I don't think he's that great anyway. He went on about his car for nearly an hour and.. you can stop me. Any second now." 

Oliver stared at him in expectant desperation. He glanced at the door as if wondering why Connor hasn't gone flying through it yet, and then back at the man in question himself. Connor was wondering the same thing. He had expected Oliver to say it any day now. They've been together for months and despite Connor's aversion of terms and feelings in general, he knew that Oliver had developed feelings for him. Knew that the older guy would put a name to those feelings and then offer them to Connor. Except that Connor thought he'd panic once the words made it out, not that he expected it to happen like this, but all he felt now was calm. And, surprisingly enough, the calm was quickly dissolving into giddiness. Connor kept his face blank. 

"And why would I ever do that?" He drawled at an increasingly-alarmed Oliver. The guy had a flush up his cheeks and his lower lip caught between his teeth, it made him look very kissable. "I enjoy your ramblings. They're cute." 

"You're not running for the exit," Oliver stated with raised eyebrows, even as he relaxed a little. "Did you hear what I just said?" He added dubiously, his hand twitched as if to drop from Connor's face but the latter kept it firmly in place, clasping it with his own. 

"I did," Connor nodded, lowering his eyes to the space between their bodies and fixing them on Oliver's ugly shirt. He'd look better out of it. "And it's very reassuring. Does wonders for the jealousy thing." He smiled and risked a look up at Oliver, who was donning a smile of his own. "In your face Thomas." Connor added weakly, because there was that look on Oliver's face again and he just couldn't bear looking at it. 

"I thought you weren't jealous," Oliver whispered, his lips pulled in a smile that rose up a bit higher to the right side. Connor really liked his smile. It was a smile that made it worth admitting to jealousy and  _other_ things. Things that had to do with feelings.

 _Baby steps_ , he decided. 

"I wasn't. Just mildly concerned about your eyesight. You'd need a doctor's appointment if you were looking at other guys." 

" _Naturally_ ," Oliver agreed with poorly concealed amusement, moving his lips to Connor's temple and placing a light kiss there. Connor took the opportunity to speak then, with Oliver's eyes no longer fixed at him. 

"And just for the record," Connor hesitated for a moment and then sighed. Oh screw it. "I really like you too.  _Really really."_

Baby steps. 

He felt Oliver's smile against his skin and took it as his cue to bury his face in the other man's shoulder. A pair of arms came to circle his waist and Connor thought that maybe he'd get to keep this. Maybe he has finally found the one person who wouldn't turn away from him. 

"Shut up, Oliver." Connor mumbled against his - _fine_ \- boyfriend's shoulder just because he felt the need to. Oliver only breathed out a laugh and ruffled his hair in response. 

Connor sighed in mock annoyance, and had the idea that maybe he should send that Thomas guy a fruit basket. Maybe this jealousy business had its upsides after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic for coliver and I hope you guys liked it. Kudos/comments would be very appreciated; tell me if you want me to write more coliver!
> 
> You can find me on sulkybbarnes on tumblr, where I rant over various characters and write fics about them.


End file.
